The Big Four: Happily Ever After?
by Sylverarrow
Summary: Rapunzel, Jack Frost, Merida, and Hiccup all got their happy endings. But every ending is the start of a new beginning. Can the four settle their differences and stand up for what is right, or will they choose to live their happily ever after.
1. The Chief

Hiccup the Viking stood next to Toothless, his dragon. "Ready to ride bud?" Hiccup asked.

"You should be asking him if he was ready to be beaten." Said a voice behind them. Hiccup smiled and turned to see Astrid, his fiancé, and her dragon Stormfly walking towards them. "Not everything is a competition, Astrid. We're just going out on a joyride."

"Doesn't mean we can't race to the coast! Besides, with your mom there some kind of contest is going to happen."

Hiccup laughed. "Maybe." He mounted Toothless. "Let's go!"

Astrid mounted Stormfly and followed Hiccup up, up, up into the air. Midway, they were met by Hiccup's mom and some other Vikings from the village. They rode in the sunset, all the way to a cliff, where seagulls ate and large waves crashed onto the large boulders sticking out from the ocean.

"What is it Astrid?" Hiccup pulled Toothless to a stop and pulled up to his girlfriend, who was gazing in the distant sky. "Something doesn't feel right." she said.

"I feel it too, dear." Said Hiccup's mother, Valhaharama, pulling up next to them. "And so do the dragons. They are skittish."

"We don't want any crashes." Hiccup said thinking aloud. Then he shouted to the dragon riders, "Everyone get to land and tend to your dragons." After a lot of "Yes Chief," and "As you say, Chief," Everyone was on land except Hiccup, Astrid and Valhaharama.

"What are you going to do?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup smiled at Astrid then said to Toothless, "What do you say, bud. Want to investigate?"

"Hiccup, no way! Are you crazy! It's too dangerous!"

"What's too dangerous, the clouds. We can't see anything!"

"Exactly! We shouldn't tamper with things we don't understand."

"If we don't we aren't going to accomplish anything in this world!"

"Erg." Astrid groaned. She turned to Hiccup's mom. "Tell him it's too dangerous."

Hiccup turned to his mother and gave her puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, she turned to Astrid, "He is Chief. He has the right to make these decisions."

"Thank you, Mom." Hiccup said gratefully, and leaned over to give his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Bah!" Astrid threw her hands in the air before flying away. "Love you too!" Hiccup called back.

Hiccup pulled down his flight helmet and Toothless zipped forward. Looking back he saw his mother staring at him, looking sad. Astrid had flew back to where they were talking. She still looked grumpy, but Hiccup thought he could see a hint of worry in her expression. Then Toothless took a sharp turn up and Astrid and Valhaharama disappeared behind the clouds.

After turning in all directions, Hiccup asked Toothless, "You see anything?" Toothless looked around then sniffed. After a few moments he sneezed. Then Toothless narrowed his eyes and flew downwards. Toothless leveled off, flying in circles.

"Find anything?!" Astrid called.

"I think Toothless sniffed something out." Hiccup yelled back.

Toothless stopped flying and stared down at a boulder. Looking down, Hiccup saw a bird. "Bud, this is no time for a snack."

Toothless glanced at Hiccup before taking one last sniff and diving down, jaws wide open. "Oh, Toothless." Sighed Hiccup. Looking down at the bird Hiccup saw a little black dot. Squinting, Hiccup tried slowing down Toothless to investigate, but the dragon was already going too fast. Then in a fraction of a second, the tiny dot grew a few feet wide and swallowed the dragon and Viking.

The last thing Hiccup heard was Astrid's scream.


	2. The Princess

"Princess? It's time to get up. Happy birthday."

Rapunzel smiled and yawned. Her first birthday with her parents. She got up and turned to her maid. "Thank you Kim."

Kim continued, "Your parents are downstairs waiting for you. And Prince Eugene will be arriving back from your cousin's kingdom tonight." With that Kim left.

After getting dressed, Rapunzel raced downstairs to join her parents. When entering the dining hall, she could see that the queen was crying. "Mom! What's the matter?"

The queen turned to her daughter smiling, "They grow up so fast." She said choking. The king chuckled. "Good morning, Angel." He said to his daughter, and gave her a quick hug. "Hungry?"

After they ate, Kim walked in, holding a small box. "A present for the princess, your majesties. From some neighboring kingdom." Kim placed the box on the table in front of Rapunzel, then left the room.

Rapunzel moved her hand to the box, but before she could do anything, the queen grabbed her hand. "Sweetheart, before you open anything, your Father and I have something to give you." The king reached into his robes and pulled out a small black box.

"You guys! Being my parents is more than enough!" But when the king passed her the box, she accepted it. Then she slowly opened it. Inside was a golden necklace with a Purple Heart charm that read, big sister. Rapunzel gasped and looked up at her parents, who were looking at her happily.

"Are you guys serious?!" Rapunzel asked. The queen nodded happily. Rapunzel flung herself across the table and pulled both her parents into a hug. After what seemed like hours of hugging, the royal family let go of each other. The king and queen then told their daughter they were going into town. Rapunzel said she'd be out in a minute. After her parents left, Rapunzel put on her new necklace. Then she took the present from the neighboring kingdom and went up to her room.

There Rapunzel sat on her bed and stared at the gift. Something about it seemed… familiar. Hesitating, Rapunzel leaned in toward the package. She had barely poked it when the wrapping fell off. And what was revealed was…

A golden flower.

As soon as Rapunzel realized what it was, she scrambled backwards. It couldn't be.

Could it?

Overcome with curiosity, Rapunzel crept forward, grabbing her frying pan from her nightstand on the way. She knelt before the glowing, beautiful flower. Wow. So- magical. The longer she looked at it, it seemed to glow brighter and brighter. Mesmerized, Rapunzel reached out to touch it once more. As soon as she did a searing pain came over her, traveling from her fingertip to the top of her head, where her hair started. "Oh my…" Rapunzel said aloud to herself. Her short, choppy brown hair was growing. One inch, one foot, one mile? It was hard to tell. It was turning back into the golden blond it was before it was cut. Even more alarming, the newly grown hair that covered her back was causing extraordinary pain. She fell forward into the flower, which was now wilting. Her tiara fell off. And then she was falling.


	3. The Warrior

Wind blew in DunBroch, pushing the blue sails coming toward the shore line. Princess Merida watched the ships pull in. from her bedroom window. Curious, she grabbed her bow and quiver, and ran down the crowded staircase to the throne room. There, Queen Elinor and King Fergus sat, along with the triplet brothers, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish.

"What's goin on?" Merida asked her family.

The Queen turned toward her and smiled. "Good morning dear. Apparently, a representative from some kingdom is coming. Something about trading."  
>"Ah." Merida said. She set her bow and quiver next to her throne and sat down. She knew this would be quick. DunBroch never traded with anyone they didn't know for at least fifty years.<p>

After a few minutes of waiting, the doors to the palace opened, and a young man with blond hair marched in. In was dressed in very snug clothes, with very strange looking shoes that curved at the end, like an elf.

He stopped and bowed. "Good morning, your majesties. My name is Kristoff. I am the official Arendelle ice master and deliverer."

"Is that a thing?" Merida whispered to her father, who snickered.

Kristoff continued. "Our new Queen, Queen Elsa is requesting a trading deal between your fair land and ours. Arendelle's produce includes ice, snow, frost-"

"You may stop right there, Sir Kristoff." Queen Elinor interrupted. "Please inform your queen that DunBroch is not interested at the moment, but to keep in touch in case we change our minds."

"Yes, your majesty." Kristoff said bowing. "Thank you for your time." He looked like wanted to say more, but turned on his heel and marched out."

"Thank goodness that's over." Merida complained. "I wanted to go out to the forest today."

Queen Elinor chuckled and said, "Okay dear. But can you pass through the village and pick some letters for me?"

"Course, Mum." Merida grabbed her bow and raced to the stable. She jumped onto her horse, Angus, and rode out." She picked up the letters and put them in her satchel hanging over her shoulder, connected to her quiver (A gift from her father). She rode into the woods. She had barely made it into the trees when she heard a low humming sound. She dismounted and told Argus to stay.

Merida roamed through the woods, following the humming sound. Soon she found her way to the circle of stones she had come across so many times. The Callanish Standing Stones. Merida stood in the very center, turning in a full circle. The humming was louder than ever. It seemed to be coming from from … above?

Reaching for her sheathed sword, she snapped her head back in time to see a large black figure falling toward her. Just before she was crushed under the giant shadow she had time to think one thing. Bear.


	4. The Guardian

North stared at the door of his workshop, worrying. He had made the call hours ago. Where was he? Finally, North turned to his Yeti's. "Find and bring Jack. Give him a good memory. Throw him in a sack." He said in his heavy accent. The Yeti's nodded and hopped through a portal.

Meanwhile, Jack was enjoying his day. He walked the telephone lines, watching his surprise frost spread throughout the small kingdom of Arendelle. This town seemed to be made for ice. Jack absent mindedly watched the sun start to set. Then the Man on the Moon, Baby Teeth, and Sandman would start to appear. Even after three hundred some years, Jack still wasn't tired of seeing the other guardians at work.

Looking down again after giving a smile to the moon, Jack saw something that definitely wasn't supposed to be there. North's Yetis? It was June 21, summertime. Jack rode the wind gently down to the street where the Yetis were walking.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" The Yetis turned to the sound of Jack's voice and grunted. Then the Yeti in the front rushed forward, swinging his bag.

"Hey, whoa, whoa!" Jack cried as the fabric surrounded him. He heard the sound of a snow globe portal being created, then a very familiar voice saying. "Finally! Took long enough."

Jack climbed out of the sack, spotting and glaring at North immediately. "Next time, just call for me!" Jack yelled.

"I did." North said calming, allowing Jack to throw his tantrum.

"Then I didn't get your message. Maybe you broke it."

"Of course it is not broken. The Yetis used it to track you."

"A malfunction then. Cause I definitely didn't get anything." Jack paused. "Hey what'd you call me for anyway?"

North sighed. "Some sort of disturbance in kingdom called Corona. Usually this seems to be the best day of the year for them. Now there is lots of crying and screaming."

Jack stared at him. "I hope you're kidding." He said in disbelief. "Are we talking like, one or ten or-"

"Everyone, Jack."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, before Jack said "I… I guess I'll go see what's going on." Nodding goodbye, Jack marched over and opened the door, then let the wind tear him from the doorway. It was a short flight, barely ten minutes. Jack kept a look out, ready to stop at the first sign of his destination. But before he knew it, hours passed, and the sun was ready to rise. Confused, he looked up at the fading moon.

"Is this your doing?" He asked. No response. "Heh, just like old times huh?" he said. Jack was just about to turn away when he saw the moon start to glow.

"Why don't you just talk?" Jack wondered aloud, reaching out toward the moon. As soon as his arm was fully extended, the moon disappeared. Jack blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself completely surround by darkness.

Clutching his staff, Jack crept forward, taking in his surroundings. _Swish._ Jack turned toward the sound and almost dropped his staff in shock of what he saw.


	5. Friend?

Jack

Three bodies. That was a good way to start the day. Jack slowly came forward to study the bodies. The most obvious body would have to be a girl in a light pink dress, who was set apart from the other two. Her face was chubby, and she had huge eyes. Her most distinguishing quality however, would have to be her long, long golden blond hair. It fell from the top of her head so that it seemed to be a cocoon. The rest of the tangled mess was in a big pile below her feet.

The other two figures were side by side. One, another girl, had hair that reminded Jack of a lion's mane, but orange and curly. She wore a blue dress with gold trim. Her face was skinny, with a small nose and mouth, but with huge eyes, even bigger than the blonde's.

The third was a male. Tall, choppy brown hair with little braids in the back. He had a little scar on his chin. Even with his eyes closed, Jack could tell that he was looking at a lady's man. What stood out the most was a metal crowbar looking thing where the guy's left leg should've been.

Wanting to take a closer look at the leg replacement, Jack leaned forward to see if he could poke it. Before he could touch, the brown haired guy's eyes flew open. He reached for his belt and, just by pressing a button, fire flew straight at Jack.

Hiccup

Hiccup stood over the white haired kid whom he had woken up to. The guy was staring at him, looking terrified. That at least gave him some satisfaction. With one glance around, Hiccup saw that his best friend wasn't anywhere. Stomping forward, he yelled at the kid.

"Who are you? Where are we? Where is my dragon?"

He watched the kid's expression turn from fear, to shock, to being nervous.

"Whoa, Crowbar." The kid said picking up his staff that looked a lot like a Shepard's crook. With shock Hiccup realized the boy was addressing him. "I don't mean any harm." After a pause, the boy grinned and said "Did you just say dragon?"

"Yes I said dragon! Now answer my questions!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get your braids all knotted up. My name is Jack. As for where we are." Jack paused and looked around. "Well, I was hoping you would know. Now that I answered your questions, answer mine. Who are _you_? How old are you?"

Hiccup didn't know why his age was important, but he shrugged it off. "Name's Hiccup." (Jack held in a giggle.) "I'm 20"

That shut Jack right up. Jack stuttered, "20? Lucky if 16 years see." He looked over Hiccup with new interest.

"So what?" Hiccup asked. Then he stopped himself. "Know what? Never mind. We have to find a way to get out of here."

Before Jack could say anything, the boys were interrupted by an ear splitting screech.


End file.
